


last year's wishes (this year's apologies)

by rxcrcfllptrs



Series: Teen Crafted AU [1]
Category: Skydom, Team Crafted
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Teen Crafted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky's dad can be an asshole sometimes. A well-meaning one, but an asshole nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last year's wishes (this year's apologies)

Sky Aurum, at age 17, has it all. His father is esteemed businessman Adam Aurum, CEO of the famed mining company Aurum Industries brings in a pay check whose numbers can make minds boggle, and his mother is the late theatre actress Oriana Bianchi whose beauty has enraptured men and women alike, but had fallen under the spell of his father. He has the money and the looks, but he's never let that go to his head.

Because unlike every other spoiled rotten kid in the school, he's never let his head get too big with the help of his friends. Granted, they all met through galas in order to further their parents' careers, but that didn't get in the way of their deflated egos. Okay, so maybe they have a bit of an ego, but less so than the rest of the pompous asses they encounter in the academy.

The bell's just rang for a last class, Enchanting, signalling the release of students sick with cabin fever and the ever present hunger in young growing teenagers. Sky tucks his notebook (more filled with doodles than notes, but he swears he has it memorised in his brain) into his backpack before entering the fray, a seemingly endless stream of students on their way to the library, the dorm, or the cafeteria. He has a different destination, though, the very same one that only a few people go to with this frequency.

The sky is tinged a light pink when he reaches the final step to the rooftop, neglected and browned vines of untrimmed plants framing most of the once clean and tidy Botany laboratory. The main building's rooftop is the biggest, and it takes him a short walk before he sees them. The guys were already set up for dinner like they would have every Thursday, a celebration of a week at the brink of completion. They could already taste the freedom in the food, really. The cooks favoured them because of Mitch's ability to cook, so they could have any kind of food the Canadian could whip up, which was very nearly everything.

"Hey Sky!" the first to greet him is Jason, a transfer student from outside the City borders. He was originally shunned for it, but he was brought into the group (though Sky) and he was treated like a normal student eventually. "You've made it just in time," he smiles, handing him a tupperware of the aforementioned meal. "Mitch made cordon bleu, it's really good."

Jerome, a Bacca from an esteemed family of pilots, bumps his best friend on the shoulder. "Of course it is! You doubt my Benja's cooking skills?" It earns him a light pink dusting on the cook's cheeks, one that probably only the Bacca hadn't noticed. Sky gives Jason and Ian a look that they both return.

They really need to lock those two in a closet somewhere soon.

The quaint scene is interrupted by his adopted younger brother's, Tyler's, abrupt appearance. "Sky!" Wherever he goes, he'll always have to readjust his thick-framed glasses, the constant state of disorder never leaving him. Sky wonders where the grey dog had he was wearing had went, but focuses on right now. His thoughts are in a jumble probably because he hasn't had a decent meal since yesterday. "Sorry to interrupt you guys," Tyler nods to everyone else, who waves the apology away. "Anyway, Sky, dad… well," without even looking at the contents of the letter, the face on his younger brother says it all. "Yeah, you should read that. Bye!"

And just like that, the warmth of the earlier moments reappears, the moment Sky stuffs the letter in his bag. He doesn't want to ruin the tradition because of some stupid letter that his dad (who is never their for either of them by the way) sent because of some sort of business emergency.  _Pft. Whatever._  He realises that he said the last two words out loud when everyone else looks at him with a worried expression. "So, dinner?" He says, opening up the tupperware given to him earlier.

The conversation is more murmured that Thursday, and Sky feels more than a little guilty about it, so he starts up conversation. "Where's Seto and Quentin, by the way?" Normally, he'd call his friend the Mudkip, but every time he uses that nickname, people start teasing Husky with Fish every time he talks, so it's best he give that nickname a rest for now. 

"Uh, I think they're still in Chemistry. Had to stay behind for cleanup," Ian answers, mouth still full of half-chewed food. 'Eww', Sky hears, but doesn't know who from. The sun is about to set, just as Mitch is already taking out the containers of the leftover dessert from the kitchens. They'd all probably have starved by the first month of classes without him, really. "Um, I'm full," he says when he received a slice of cake, and tosses it to Jerome. He'll probably wolf it down happily anyway. This is where conversation really takes place, when their mouths are more used for talking and not chewing. (Not that that's really been important to Ian.) He leaves for a while to read the letter his father left for them.

 

 

> _Aurum Industries_

> **_"Veni, Vidi, Vici."_ **
> 
> _8 Spruce Drive,_
> 
> _M. Notch Academy_
> 
> _October 8, 2013_
> 
> _Sky,_
> 
> _Hello, it's your dad. I'm sorry but you and Tyler have to stay in the Academy over the break. A recent deal's just gotten me fully booked over the Christmas vacation, and they're all too important to go back home. Only the closest housekeepers will be there as everyone else will be allowed to go home then, so there will be no one there at Christmas. Better in a place with all your friends than a big empty house for two months, right? You and your brother will probably drive yourselves crazy. I love you both, and I promise I'll make up for it next time._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Dad._

_Yeah. Right_ , he thinks, crumpling up the paper and tossing it off the side of the building. Fuck it if anyone sees. This was supposed to be the year they would have Christmas as a family! Hell, he hasn't had a proper one since mom died! He was fucking six years old! His business shouldn't be more important than his own children, and even he has to take a break, right? Sky grinds his teeth and takes a few deep breaths, leaning on the rail. He won't cry now, not when he should've already stopped giving a shit when he was transferred to a fucking dorm school two years ago when they wouldn't stop moving around because of his dad's job. Fucking hell.

"Hey buddy," he hears Mitch lean on the rail beside him. "You wanna talk about it?" Sky keeps his eyes trained straight to the ground, a vast void of nothing only with patches of green highlighted by street lamps. He shakes his head and puts his face in his hands. 

"I want to die," he says first, muffled. Then he takes a sharp intake of breath and looks out to the city skyline farther away from what his hands can reach starting to awake for the night. "But hey, maybe something cool will happen," he shrugs, voice cracking as a tear escapes his eye. "So I'll stay alive... for now."

He feels Mitch rub circles on his back with one hand. "We're all waiting for that one cool thing to happen in our life, biggums," he pats him twice.

Sky's certain he knows what Mitch's 'cool thing is', but doesn't voice it for now. "We really are."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and hurriedly written at 10pm because I didn't want to do homework. Title is from Fall Out Boy's "I'm Like A Lawyer (Me and You)".


End file.
